Fated to intertwined
by windalchemist001
Summary: Ozpin is head of a group that is meant to protect all of the country even from dangers that they don't know about; Qrow is running from a dark past, and trying to protect what little family she has left. when their two world meet they learn that what they need to do gets easier when they're together. (Some what modern time, with FemQrow)
1. Prologue

Qrow panted while looking up for some guidance to a higher power before peaking over the wall and duck her back with a silent cruse turning to her right she looked to see how her friend and sort of brother in law was fairing. Which didn't look to good since he had been shot in the shoulder and the make shift bandage seemed to be bleeding though and her tiny niece seemed in the verge of panic. Which made her stomach twisted in knots.

Closing her eyes for a moment she debated on what to do, but it honestly take her long to think on what to do. "Tai. Take the baby and flee, I'll keep them busy, if I don't meet up with you in a day leave without me."

And with that qrow took off, not giving the blond to respond, since she knew if she did he would only waste time, and they didn't have that at the moment. Running at the goons who had yet to see her she rammed herself into the closest one's back also using this moment to snatch his gun and turn off the safety before firing a few shots at the men who had yet to fully recover from their suprise, once they were down she darted off hearing the sound of yelling most likely the were sending others after her, which was good because if they moved to get her they might let tai and the girls slip and to her that's all that matter at the moment.

The sound of her feeling hitting the stone floor and her breathing seemed to be what she could hear for some time after the yelling had stopped which put her on edge and she was right to be on edge when she got to a large area several men seemed to be waiting for her, but she didn't stop as she ran at the men pulling out a blade and slashed at one she then zig zagged so she wouldn't be such an easy target as she try to slash at a few more men ingoring the burning in her legs or the pain that seemed to blossom in her own shoulder.

Had tai been around he would have made a 'we match' joke and she would have chuckle at how lame it was, but he wasn't here and she was alone trying to by them as much time as she could. One of the men came at her and she used the butt of the gun to slam it into his face before kicking him in the gut sending him backwards, she then darted to the side to avoid staying still for to long before shooting the rest of the clip and taking a new gun from on of the men and running off before more came.

She kept running till she made it to a dead end and crused though she didn't have much time to turn around when she heard the goons demand she give up, crusing she turn around and debated what to do and watched the two men slowly walk to her since her options were low she had to work with what she had. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself.

One of the men grabbed on to her roughly and taking his arm she moved and flipped him into the metal bars behind her what she hadn't expected was for them to crumble and the man she tossed going though and falling into the large vortact bellow greatful she turn and used the gun to shot the last guy before jumping as well since she saw some metal pipes bellow she plained on going though grabbing onto one which thank a higher power she some how manged to do and with a bit of wiggling she and careful crawling she made it to another opening this one big enough for a person to fit though with no problem and seemed to be unbared.

So with a bit of stuggling she manged to somehow enter it her shoulder killing her and her legs felt weak but knowing she couldn't stay there she be in running again all the while She hoped that where she went lead somewhere she could get back to the surfaces though right as she was giving up hope on what felt like hours of running she heard voices and then light flashed in her eyes.

"What the...? only authorized people are meant to be down here, so how did you get here." A Gruf voice of a elder male stated seeming annoyed at least for a bit before he spoke again. "Young lady? Are you alright?"

Qrow had no doubt he was eyeing her bloody shoulder. And from all the running she wouldn't doubt she looked like hell. "Please sir, I need to get out of her." She did her best to look like a dasmile in destress, since most men would feel sorry for her and let her get away with things. The man seemed to fall for it and told her he would help her up.

And so she followed him as he spoke to some other men on a walketalky telling them he was coming up. Not that qrow really cared but just in case she tried to listen as best as she could. And when the finally arrived at a leader she wanted to just cry, though she pushed that feeling away as best as she could since despited wanting to pass out she needed to climb up.

So she pushed herself to climb up the long ladder that by time she reached the surface she flopped to the ground panting heavily and her eye lids felt heavy as if she wanted to pass out, but hearing the workers around her express their concern she forced her heavy body up and told them she was fine and made an excise and walked away, she couldn't stay out in the open she needed to find somewhere to hid and sleep but first she needs to tend to her shoulder.

Since her bad luck didn't seem to be kicking in yet and she ended up somewhere she knew she made her way to a closed bar that she had copy of the key for(she always borrowed the keys to her favorite places before returning it so no one would be the wiser.) sighing she went to the back and unlocked the door entering though the kitchen she made her way to the office and unlocked it as well and looked about for the first aid kit.

It took her longer then she like to find it, but once she had it she took off her shirt and begin trying to fish out the bullet which was a bitch but after a while she got it out and tossed it on a table and then moved to try and clean it she then moved to the kicthen and grab a spoon and turn on the fire on and she had to wait for some time before she felt the spoon was hot enough where she the placed it on the bullet wounded and it hurt badly but it was a much needed pain to close the wound.

But damn did it hurt to the point that her vision had gone white and she needed a moment, and if she wasn't mistaken she could feel tears running down her face. Something she could ignore for now as she went to take her shirt and try to wash out the blood from the cloth, after all no one won't think to much on wet clothing but blood is another thing. Making sure she kept a eye on the clocks she got it as clean as she could before slipping the shirt back on shivering at how gross it felt, but she will deal with and taking a moment to toss some mo eh down for making a mess and for the knife she was taking she made her way out of the bar and onto the streets looking for a way to make a fake call just in case someone was looking for her that way.

Thankfully it didn't take to long to give a fake tip and then be off to try and find Taiyang so that they could be out of there she could only hope, him and her niece stay safe long enough so they could escape this hell hole and maybe for once be free to not deal with criminals, but she could only hope. And with that in mind she went off hoping for the best.


	2. Chapter 1

Ozpin sighed as long time friend James ironwood waited for his responded. And to be honest he had no idea how too, and so he took a sip of his hot chocolate hoping that if he pretended to think about the question his friend would decide to just drop the subject, but deep down he knew his stubborn friend wouldn't.

So after about ten minutes of stretched out slonce only filled with the clanking of cups and sipping of drinks before the silver hair male sighed. "If I agree to go to the bar with you this once will you drop it and never bring it up again?"

"I can, but I can not say the same about Glynda." The vet before him shifted as he set the empty cup down on his desk.

"I see, but I don't see glyanda as often as we use too since she seems to take her job training the 'children' rather seriously." He chuckled to himself since the new recruits always found it annoying when he refured to them as that, but more often than not they were younger then him so it made sense.

"We both know if she put her mind to it she will be banging on your door while scarring your trainees." James waited for his response, but really what could he say? He was right, it was both something he admired and fear with the woman, so he could only sighs and quietly agree with that.

"So what time should I meet you two there?" He sighed and finished off what was left in his cup before setting it down back on the table, really wishing he didn't have to go on this forced outing.

James stood up before looking at his watch. "Glynda will come and bring you to the bar, once your shift is over, I'll see you then director Ozpin." And with that the male saluted and left.

Causing the director to sign in annoyance as he turn his chair away from the door so he could look out the window and down at the courtyard. Honestly why his friends decide to bother him about going out and thinking less about work he didn't know, after all with each moment he wasn't trying to figure out what Salam was up to the more likely more lives could be at risk. His limb was a testament to what day in and day in and out work can accomplish.

He sighed as he lightly twirl himself, but the more that he thought of it maybe they did have a point, after all when was the last time he actually had a brake? And he was no like a young twenty something year old who could run on pure sugar and be fine. Sighing he glanced to his cane something he both hated and enjoyed.

A reminder that he was able to stop Salam from a big part of her plains but it's been almost ten years and she was bound to have come back in full soon or later and he hoped he could stop her again, but he was running up to brick walls, since every agent he sent to try and get close was either found out or could never get close enough to make a big difference, just enough so that he could put speed bumps in what ever that woman had plained.

Moving to face his desk again he rested his fore head on the back of his hands while his elbows rested on his desk. He needed some way to get that woman thrown in jail but with how elisive she was she had been hard to catch and he was the only person that he knew of that's seen her face. A chill went though him recalling her dark soulless eyes, skin so pail it was almost translosen that he veins seemed to stand out and hair that reminded him of his own.

He sighed deeply and pushed the thought away no need to deal with that horror at the moment since he needed to worry about the awkward time he was going to latter in today, that or the paper work that sat on his desk needing to be reviewed. Since he needed that done rather soon. Another sigh left him as he decide that he will tended to the paper work and moved to just that.

It had been several hours of annoying paperwork later when a knock sounded on his door and Ozpin glanced up to the door which soon open and he saw a familiar figure enter the room.

"Ozpin, your shift is over." The woman before him must have gone home and changed that or she bought a change of clothing with her since he was sure that was not she would normally wear to work, after all normally one does not wear a form fitting dress to work.

"I guess that means you and James don't plain on ditching me once we get to the bar."

"If we did you will be bound to take off as well, so we need to at least make sure you stay for a few hour." Taking his arm glyanda pulled the man with her knowing if she didn't Ozpin would escape in someway the pull had been so sudden he had barely had enough time to grab his cane.

The male just sighed and allowed himself to be pulled to the nearest elevator and then they had to wait for it to make its jrounay to the first floor, which normally took to long for his liking, but at the moment couldn't go slow enough. "Since you seemed to be dress nicely, pherasp I should go home and change as well."

"We both know if we allowed you to that you will escape out the back end."

Ozpin sighed seeming to have been found out and he begin to lean a bit more on his cane as he watched the numbers slowly tick down to one. Before he was again tugged out of the metal box and to the front door were he waved to the resptiest and the doorman till glyanda finally let go of his arm.

Before him was a nice white mustang with James behind the wheel and he open the door to enter pulling the level one his cane so it could retract nefore he clipped it to his belt. Once that was done he moved to slid into the leather seats that felt as uncomfortable as leather seats in cars normally felt.

He looked out the window and begin to examine the world out the window from his spot in the car, everything seemed peaceful in the moonlit night. Or rather as peaceful as it could get in the city.

None the less it was rather nice that he could forget where they were going for s few moments before the pulled up to a parking lot and James parked the car and step out glyanda getting out as well, and knowing staying in the car wasn't a option he step out, the air seeming to have cooled down greatly since the last time he stood outside.

He would rather stay out side but he was quickly lead to the front door. And deep into the bar where he was forced to sit down while the order alcoholic drinks, unlike James who order something he never heard of and glyanda ordering beer, he just got something that was said to have chocolate in it, since he wasn't to found of the burning senstion of normal alcohol.

And so begin his night nursing his drink while the three of them spoke, which he had to admit was a bit nice, but when the two got up to dance on the dance floor and his drink had been finished he decide that it would be alright to ask for another one.

Getting up he moved over to the bar and asked for the drink he had before in which the man being the cantor nodded and moved to make it. Now that was out of the way he had plained on going back to his seat when a voice that seemed to stop him in his tracks spoke to him.

"Is anyone one sitting here?" Turning he felt his mouth go dry just looking at this woman he never saw before. Her hair was a beautiful ebony with eyes that remind him of red diamonds and skin that were the color lilies in the spring time. And for a moment he had thought the world had hulted as he shook his head and he watch the beauty nod and sit in the closest bar stool.

"Thanks." The woman flashed Ozpin a smile before looking to the bar keep and asked for her usual the man glanced behind him and sighed before nodded and moved to get a second cup and pour something straight from a bottle the male could see before bring both his and the lady's drink.

Ozpin took his drink with a small thanks as he couldn't help but glanced at the woman beside him, as he sipped his drink wondering who she was and wondering why he was acting like a scared child. With a deep breath to calm his nerves he turn to face the woman beside him, but it seems the woman beat him to the punch in speaking.

"Being forced to interact with people by well meaning 'friends'." The woman took a drink of her glass and looked over to him before glancing back at the bar almost in a spacey sort of way.

Honestly he wonder if it was that obvious and he chuckled. "You seem to have me found out rather easily miss..." He trailed off since he didn't really know the woman's name. The woman though seemed to stiffen for a moment though he wasn't sure why before she lightly routated her her wrist so that the ice in her glass would mix the brown liquid in the cup.

"Scarlet" she took a large swig from her cup before she spoke again. "Call me scarlet." He nodded though for some reason he felt it didn't seem to fit, but maybe he was just over thinking things.

"Ozpin." He held out his hand and she shook it, though from the the flash of emotion that crossed her face, Ozpin could tell that she felt the same jolt that he felt the moment their hands touched.

He watched as she glanced away and he was sure the light pink dusting her cheeks wasn't from her drink. "But yeah...I've been coming to bars for some time now and I've been able to tell the difference between people, not to mention your clothes seem to make you stand out."

Finishing off the rest of her drink scarlet held the cup up and shook it so the ice clanked about. "Refill o' bar keep." The man just rolled his eyes and grab a bottle and set it next to the woman who thanked him while it seemed to being ingored as the man left to tend to other people.

"Does he always give people the bottle?" After all that seems like a poor bussnies practice. The woman known as Scarlet seemed to chuckle as she poor herself more.

"Nah, it's just me, you see I'm what you call a functional alcoholic." Setting the bottle to the side(with in view thankfully) she picked the cup up and took a quick drink. "So I'm here when ever I got free time between work, and smothering my nieces with love." A another chuckle left her and Ozpin couldn't help but enjoy her laughter.

Taking a drink from his own drink he hummed. "Neices?" He watched a soft and joyful smile cross her lips her eyes glazed over thinking of something and he felt he wanted to protect that loving smile, and he didn't care he only just meet her he knew how he felt and he wanted to protect it with every fiber of his being crazy or not.

"Yeah... The most adorable babies ever, I will willingly give up my life to protect them, and work my self to the bone to give them the lives they deserve, because to hell and back if I'm going to let the, suffer if I can prevent it." Scarlet took a large drink from her cup.

"They are my family, and they love me the joy and happiness I feel knowing these two small children look at me and see me as something worth of value, is more than anything I can ask for when my life is worth shit to all of those around me, when I could die and no one would give a damn, but two these two little girls I'm not so worthless peice of shit, I'm their auntie."

Scarlet coughed before running her hand over her face. "Sorry, pherasp I'm a lot more drunk then I thought I was...just God... These two girls mean so much to me that I have no right to be blessed with such sweet neices who seem to love me for some reason."

Ozpin smiled she seemed to think the world of these two children he never meet but there was one thing he knew for sure. "Children can always see the truth, the fact that they love you is a testament to what a good person you are."

She shrugged not answering that for a good long moment before sighed deeply. "Maybe, but I stand by the fact I have no right to it." Her eyes glazed over again showing she was deep in thought just mixing the ice in her drink and allowing the ever shrinking ice to mix with her drink.

"I see." Honestly he had no idea what to say but it seemed he didn't need to say anything as she begin chuckling and ran her hand though her hair.

"God, I'm way to drunk right now." Chugging the rest of her drink she pounded on the bar to get the bartenders attention. "Cutting myself off Tim, take the whiskey and give me lemon water with salt." The bartender seemed annoyed and finished off with the drink he was making before making the request drink scarlet had asked for and handed it to her while taking the bottle back.

Once that was done she drunk from the mix drink and looked to Ozpin. "Look, I'm sorry I just came to try and hit on you; but drunk, sober or hung over my nieces always get me a tad emotional, since they mean so damn much that words are never enough to express how much they mean to me, shit when ever I don't get to see them even if it's a few minutes after I just saw them I end up missing them dearly."

"It's not a bad thing." He wonder if he should comment on her coming to hit on him since it was a bit stunning that she would come to him, since he wasn't a normal drinker, but at least it meant she found him attractive. "I actually find it nice that you love your family so much, after all they are the ones who always have our backs."

Scarlet tilted her head slightly before shaking her head. "Not all of them."

"I guess that's true when it comes to some families, but more often then not family is the one thing you can count on."

She hummed again and she nodded at that taking her drink and finishing it off. "I agree with you on that, be it though one you made or though the ones connected to you by blood, family is a bond of people who are meant to hold you up so you can be a better person than you yourself can be till you can touch the sky."

Hearing her profound thought made him smile after all who would have thought he would hear from something like that from a drunk beauty. Who seemed to be thinking something before a song went off that seemed to be related to what they had speaking of.

Quickly the woman pulled up her purse and and pulled out her phone quickly answering and not wanting to seem like he was listing in he turn himself away from her so he wouldn't be. After a few moments of her speaking to who it was she hung up and stood. "Taking off Tim, put it on my tab." The bartender glanced over to scarlet and nodded.

"Before I leave let me give you my number." She had moved to get something from her purse before he shook his head.

"I think it would be better if it was the other way around, in case your sober and decide that I was a mistake, you wouldn't have to worry about me heckling you, not that I would but it wouldn't bother you." He watched her rise a brow at him and looked at him as if she were studying him before nodding and handing him the pen she pulled out.

He took the pen noting that same jolt as before when their fingers brushed and wrote his number on a cocktail napkin before handing them both to the woman. "See you later oz." she waved him off as she shoved the pen and napkin into her purse and zipped it closed before shifting it on her shoulder and walking to the front entrance.

And Ozpin had to admit she looked really good walking away with her long legs, and rear. A thought of wanting to kiss them from ankle to inner though made him flush and he turn around and took a swig of his drink while trying to push away that thought even if his body liked it, it was rude to think after all he just meet her, though he hoped he would at least get to see her again. And with that thought in mind he realized that maybe he should thank James and Glynda for dragging him. Nodding to himself he stood and went to do just that.


	3. Chapter 2

The sounds of the city's night life filled her ears and the moon light seeming to shine brightly despited all the fake shine of the city made it seem more beatufiul, making everything look like a rather nice night out, and had it not been for the call she had gotten from tai she might have been inside making a fool of herself to some guy she just saw and had felt some unknown pull too, that instead of waiting for the guy to walk off she decide to go over and say hi. Something she really felt only slight regret on since she had two bottles already, so her drunk ass only looked like an idiot.

Shaking her head she pushed the thought away and continue to walk, after all tai had spoken to her about seeing some goons scoping the area and she needed to make sure that it wasn't them they were after in which case that would mean the would have to pack up and leave again and honestly she didn't want to do it for a third time.

She quicken her steps hoping to get to the apartment as quickly as she could her eyes darting about looking for anything even the slightest bit off, and like she normally thought at moments like this, to have her weapon of choice rather then a small switch blade. But when she and tai left the first time she had left it behind knowing that the large weapon was a huge flashing light of just who she was, thus she had to leave it.

Though it's not like she needed it to protect her family, she just needed to be stronger then everyone else. She paused needed a moment to steady herself recalling what will happen just what will happen if she isn't strong enough. She already lost someone from her small family and she wasn't going to lose her neices nor would she lose her adopted brother. With that in mind she begin walking again.

It took her longer then she liked to to get to the area of where she lived, but taking a taxi would have drawn attention to her, where walking she could easily hide and see things a lot better then from the movement of a fast moving car.

Now being mindful of her steps she quietly moved the streets her eyes scanning the area that came with years of training, that it hadn't taken her very long of investing before she spotted the goons tai spoke of her switch blade in her hand and out ready to strike should she need to as she watched them from the shadows slowly inching her way to she could over hear them should they speak.

What she hated was that goons always looked alike none of them standing out, which when doing illegal things was a good thing, but annoying when you were trying to figure out, just who was out to kill you. Had she been able to to she would have sighed in annoyance but that could give her away so she resisted the urge to do so.

Creeping on the goons was easy but it was the remaining unseen and quite that was the hard part, but she did it none the less. It was hours of this when she heard them make a phone call to someone one, stating that the area would be good start. Which confused qrow since she had no idea what they were talking about, did they mean to look for them, or were they plaining something else?

She watched as the goons pulled out spray paint and drew a crude drawing of what to be a clock or compose with a eye in the center though rather then normal the eye was pointing up and down rather then left and right.. And where six or south would be they had five lines coming off the bottom of the sideways eye. The mark was familiar, but at the moment she couldn't recall as to why. She would need to talk to tai and look though her things and see if she had any notes on it, but for now she needed to make sure they didn't go near the apartment.

Thus the reason she trailed them being sure not to be spotted following them with ever step every noise making her go stiff and glance around before being sure she didn't lose the men till the went into the Main Street and seem to take a car which she only was able to catch a glimpse of the license plate.

And quickly joilt it down along with a doodle of the symbol, that she could recall, after all to go back and risk taking a picture was much to high, since if it meant something there would bond to be someone watching it. So she needed to keep her distance thus making phone cameras useless.

Sighing now being able to after quitely trailing after the goons she made her way to where tai's apartment was. Needing a brake and glancing at her phone told her that it's been three hours meaning she was running on fumes, so either she needed to pass out or eat.

Qrow glanced up at the sky again wondering if they will be safe, before walking her feet seeming to know the way they needed to go and lead her to where she wanted, and with a small knock she was allowed in, tai's mess blond hair greeted her as she was crushed in a hug before being pulled inside and the door shut behind her.

"Tai, put me down." The blond did as asked and moved to step as his blue eyes scared qrow's body as if looking for any injury. "I'm fine, I just spent a lot of time following them from a distance, though I'm not to sure who they belonged to, but it wasn't Rae's"

She ran a hand though her hair and looked to the blond, and couldn't help but notice how noticeable the black rings under his eyes were. And with a sigh she placed a hand on his arm. "You need to sleep, or else you're not going to be able to work."

The male sighed himself and looked to the clock. "I guess if I try to sleep now I won't be as dead on my feet, but I guess that means you're going to have to spend the night." Had it been a few years ago she would have agured that would not be the case but now, she knew that would be the best option for everyone so she simply nodded.

So Qrow turn to head to the kitchen while she knew the blond was heading to get her some clothes to change. Taking out a beer she opened it and took a drink to calm her nerves then went to set her purse down and look at the doodle of the odd symbol and pulling out her phone she debated if it would be safe to look it up or would she need to jump some hoops so it wouldn't be traced back to her.

Sighing she looked at it in thought before clothes were set beside her and she glanced to see tai looking at the mark as well. "Does it look familiar to you?"

Tai shook his head. "No, but I can give you my dad's drive if you need it."

"I was plaining on asking you, so thanks." Looking back at the symbol she sighed and pushed it to the side and drank more of her beer. Though she did raise a brow when tai sat down rather then going to bed. "Shouldn't you go to sleep."

Tai shrugged his eyes moving to the bottle before looking the woman in the face. "What's wrong? I know it's not the goons bothering you."

She silently cursed, but what did she expected? They've been on the run for three almost four years practically living close and helping each other for all those years, not to mention they've known each other since they were fifth-teen, so the blond was bound to noticed the little things about her.

A another sigh left her the beer in her hands felt heavy and her stomach turned. Her mind going back to that moment in the bar when everything around her froze and the music and sounds muffled as she saw him from across the room.

Never before had she felt her world stop, sure she had seen handsome and attractive men before but something about the man with dark honey color eyes and silver hair. She sighed and end up slamming her face into the counter as she recalled how stupid she made herself look.

"I hate this, I am stressing out over a guy, I don't stress over men, and her ,y dumb ass self is stressing over making myself look like a idiot because I started crying, I would blame the booze but I don't think it was at fault." Lifting her head slightly she thanked it back into the counter in annoyance.

A hand begin petting her hair and she huffed in slight annoyance, but at the same time she didn't bother stopping it. "Qrow, you may be a drunk, but I trust you, and sure you sometimes act stupid."

Qrow glared at him for that but she felt he was ingoring her for some reason. "But I know that no matter what you will be honest and true."

"Do you want to give me the cliff notes of what you're saying?"

"What I mean is you're a good person, and I trust you judgement." The woman looked up at him in confsion but tai gotten up and went in the direction of his room.

Sighing and knowing she wouldn't get any answer she decide she would need some sleep since she would babysitting the girls later on she stood and finished off her beer before tossed the bottle in the trash her body going into auto pilot as her thoughts wonder to man who said his name was Ozpin. A soft hum left her as she thought of him till she was nuzzled into the warmth of blankets and her eyes begin to drift.


	4. Chapter 3

Ozpin sighed today was one of those days he had woken up with his head throbbing and turn on the light hurt, but he still had work and so he stood and forced himself to get ready for the day. And it wasn't till he grab his phone absent mindly check the time, when he notched a text.

Confused he open the phone and opened the text message only to remember he had spoken to a beautiful woman the night before, who seemed to have sent him a text some time after he got home and went to sleep. And maybe he had been rather happy to send a respond back. But that was hours ago and still no responds and sure she could be sleeping like anyone who most likely went to sleep late but the whole thing matter him jittery.

Then there was the exposition that happened which was deeply concerning since it had been area where people shop, and he was only grateful that it wasn't open at the time or else their would have been many lives lose.

After that their was a sercrity breech that no one was able to track down. Meaning they had been running around like chickens with their heads cut off with no idea as to why.

Glancing at his phone for the uptin time that day it didn't so much as make a peep. The mocking green light just blinking at him that he turn it downward and stood needing hot chocolate to help calm his nerves.

And once his addiction to hot chocolate was fulfilled did he feel like he was able to think a bit more clearly. If he went on how he felt he know the breech and the expostion that morning her related in some way, but how well that is were he was left empty handed.

Sighing he went back to his desk and went to look over anything that needed to be approved after all even if he had nothing about the day events he still needed to deal with the other things, he was in charge of.

Hours would pass that It had been growing dark as he was walking out of work when his phone went off, that Ozpin hadn't expected a text asking if he wanted to meet again if yes that he was to meet her from the bar from yesterday, if not then it would be fine.

Reading the text had caused his heart to clench at just the mere thought ditching someone, after all that seemed much to cruel of a thing to do, even if he hadn't want to meet her again just leave someone wondering was not something he was going to do with out giving them a proper response.

And so he sent a text telling scarlet that he would be there as soon as he could and made his way to the streets where he knew taxi's tended to drive about.

Looking around he noticed he wasn't the only who decided to forgo their car he sighed and moved to take a place in line before he was forced to wait any longer, though while he waited he thought of what he normally would have been doing. Going home alone where he would make dinner for himself, bath then watch the news before going to bed, and on his days off he would read or go shopping for things he needed around the house.

Basically his life was just work and home a rather boring existence, but it was how he lived and he hadn't really thought or felt the need to change it, he would go with flow to some extance, but for some reason now doing that alone seemed lonely which was rather odd since he had only known the woman for less then two days and yet he seemed to enjoy her company, pherasp it was a sign that he had been ingoring for a long time.

Either way he was on a new path and he will take it and see how far it will lead him, just like most things in life. The sound of someone calling to him snapped him out of his musing to see a taxi driver seeming to be annoyed. "I don't have all day!"

Nodding he got into the taxi and closed the door. "Sorry, seemed I was a bit lost in my own thoughts." He chuckled to himself and told the driver the name of the bar. The man nodded and begin to driving seeming to be annoyed, surely he hadn't been waiting to long. Taking a moment to glance at the watch he noticed he had been waiting for at least twenty so with all the people before him he was maybe only waiting ten minutes at the most.

Though he hadn't saw anyone else around him when he got in so others surely must have cut in front of him as he had zoned out so the man again shouldn't have been waiting for to long. Sighing he nodded to himself before looking to how much it would cost him. And became rather grateful that he enjoyed carrying paper money at all times, other wise he might not have enough for what ever it is scarlet had in mind.

He hummed to himself and wonder what he could do that didn't involve alcohol to impress her, after all he wanted her to remember with out dealing with a hang over tommorw, since hangovers dulled the memory.

Sighing the moment he noticed they stop in front of the bar he payed the man and made his way inside his eyes scanning the room to find the woman from the night before, when he did spot her she was sitting in one of the more private areas and he walked across the room till he arrived beside her.

"It's good to see you again miss scarlet." The woman frowned and sighed motioning him to sit down in which he did.

"You know I wasn't sure about calling you here, but I figured I should at least make a better impression, so lets pretend that this is our first meeting if you don't mind." Taking a drink off her beverage first she set it down and held her hand out. "Scarlet Rose, at your service."

Taking her hand he shook it. "Ozpin" he watched her brow raise before shaking her as if she thought of something but decide to drop it, though he was sure he knew want it was. "I was a ward of the state before I aged out of it."

"Ah." Scarlet nodded the puzzled she seemed to have left since due response.

"Since this is only my second time here what would you recommend we eat?" Might as well get straight to the point. Though it seems he caught the woman off guard slightly.

"... Well I had thought we get talk and get drunk, but food sounds a lot better." He watched her stand up before she gave a light wave. "Come on, the food here sucks, but I know I place that sells actually eatable food around here."

Not one to disappoint Ozpin stood back up even though he had just barely sat down and followed as scarlet made her way to the front entrance and yelled at to put her drinks on her tab again, not even to be bother by the annoyed look form the bartender.

And so thus the two of them walked the chilly night to where ever it was she was taking him a soft hum coming from the woman as she seemed to be in her own world, the sounds of her heels clicking loudly on the cement were and the buzzing of the city in its odd way was rather peaceful and soothed.

When the stopped she went into a restaurant that seemed to be mistral in theme. Shrugging he went inside and followed her to a table. The moment he was seated a waiter came over and begin speaking to scarlet in what he could assume was the man's native tongue. Though normally he might have understood but the man was speaking to quickly for his rusty skills to pick up fully, though it seemed his date knew what he was saying and responded to him and the waiter nodded and left to go get their meals.

"Hope you don't mind I order for us since lovino is still trying to learn how to speak kings." Scarlet gave a week chuckle and he simplely shook his head.

"I don't mind, I'm a bit rusty so I don't mind you ordering for me, after I did ask for your recommendation and I am confidence that you order something good." At least he hoped so, but it wouldn't do with insulting his date even if he wouldn't mean it to, one can never be to sure.

"No problem." She had hummed and glanced to her purse, most likely the girl was debating to to pull out her phone or not, since he known a lot of people addicted to the device.

Knowing that it would be best that they actually talk rather then be in awkward silence he cleared his throat and spoke. "You said you had nieces, do you see them often?"

At the question he watched scarlet stop looking at her purse and nod. "I do, I end up babysitting for them five times of the week since their dad is a single parent and the older of the two is only going to late pre-k classes. While the younger one is only two going to be three this year." Ozpin watched as the woman moved to pull out her phone and was quick to show off two small children one blonde with wild hair the other with dark pixie hair.

"Yang is the older of the two and ruby is the youngest." A small smile was on her lips as she looked at the two children in the photo, and Ozpin knew that if the day before hadn't tip him off that the woman before him loved her nieces.

"They both look adorable."

"They are, but don't let their adorable faces fool you they can cause great misteive if you let them, just the other day when I was helping ruby use the bathroom yang had some how managed to climb the counter and eat a whole jar of cookies and then prompted to throw up said cookies." The woman waved her hand as if dismissing something.

"but then again when she was younger she had climbed up the fridge, since at the time my brother in law had one of those fridges with handles that open like a cabinet going top aa good portion down. Anyway I was a bit distracted I admit, but I hadn't expected this little imp to some how climb the fridge behind my back, and my adopted sister so happened to come into the room with her climbing it and said my niece was watching me to make sure I wasn't watching, because usually when I see her go near the fridge I scold her so said imp was trying not to be caught." Scarlet chuckled at the memory.

"I'm sure they have a photo of it somewhere." She hummed and honestly Ozpin couldn't help but find the thought of the small blonde climbing like a little monkey funny.

"I would love to see that." He watched as the woman's face lit up when it came to her neices and he couldn't help want to protected it the more and more she spoke, a reminder of why his job was so important if not just for the whole country then for the woman before him who seemed to love her family so dearly that they bought her such joy that it made her eyes twinkle like stars. And after listing to more stories he decide if he must he would give his life for her so she could keep smiling.


End file.
